1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable computing devices and more particularly relates to protecting motion-sensitive devices within the portable computing devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The capabilities and complexity of portable computing devices continues to increase. More and more computing functionality is performed using portable computing devices such as laptops, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), portable music players, cell phones, tablet PCs, and the like. Other computing systems are used in contexts where motion of the computing system is inherent. For example, vehicle mounted or installed computer systems and robots may include standard or compact computing devices installed.
Typically, these computing devices include one or more internal devices having mechanically moving parts. Even devices, such as a PDA, that ordinarily include internal devices with non-moving parts may temporarily include a storage device such as a microdrive, that includes mechanically moving parts. The devices having mechanically moving parts that are internal to, or operate in conjunction with, the computing devices are referred to herein as “motion-sensitive devices.”
Unfortunately, motion-sensitive devices remain highly susceptible to serious damage when operation of the motion-sensitive device is combined with movement of the motion-sensitive device itself. Typically, movement of the computing device also moves the motion-sensitive device. These movements may include careful calculated movements, bumping, jarring, drops, movement of the base on which the computing device rests, and the like. Often, these movements adversely affect the movement of the internal parts of the motion-sensitive device. The interference caused by movement of the computing device can cause serious damage to the internal moving parts as well as to other parts in the motion-sensitive device.
The actual damage caused as well as the probability for damage due to movement of the motion-sensitive device is typically greatest during periods of time when the motion-sensitive device is most active and the motion-sensitive device is simultaneously in motion. Placing the motion-sensitive device in motion increases the likelihood of a damaging movement. Operating the motion-sensitive device during the movement enhances the risk that damage will result from movement of the motion-sensitive device. Limiting the movement of the motion-sensitive device during periods of high use of the motion-sensitive device is inconvenient and often impractical because users place such a high value on portability of the computing device.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method for protecting a motion-sensitive device. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would minimize operation of the motion-sensitive device during time periods when the computing device is likely to be in motion. The apparatus, system, and method would schedule and/or advise use-intensive tasks involving the motion-sensitive device during substantially motionless time intervals for the computing device.